


counting clouds is not quite pointless.

by kuripaaan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/pseuds/kuripaaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun’s running. And meets a beautiful soul on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting clouds is not quite pointless.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FQF over on LJ. Thanks to C for all the help given. This probably wouldn’t make sense if it weren’t for her tender, loving touch. I can’t help but feel something is a bit lacking, but I hope you enjoy it, doctoggy. I also hope this Jun suits your tastes.

He’s running. He doesn’t know where, he doesn’t know why - just that he needs to. His feet move him further and further, closer to some destination that he’s sure his body unconsciously knows. He doesn’t understand where the pull comes from, but for right now, that suits him perfectly fine. 

Ah, but the view is beautiful, Jun thinks to himself, running along the riverside, the sun high in the sky, the sky a clear and brilliant blue. There are many boats on the water, some with couples out taking advantage of the beautiful weather, others with fishing poles, most likely catching what could possibly be tonight’s dinner. 

So busy admiring the view, Jun doesn’t notice the person that swerves into his path, likewise distracted by the beautiful sunset, not noticing that he’s goes off his own intended path. Their collision is painful. Jun falls back to his behind, rubbing at his forehead, the pain bursting at first, then soon easing into a dull throb. He opens his eyes, his vision clearing enough to see a man about his age in exactly the same position, though rubbing at his behind. 

Jun hurriedly stands, bowing in apology. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention! I must’ve gotten distracted!” As he straightens from his bow, he brings a hand to his head, the rush of standing quickly getting to his head, making him dizzy. He feels a hand rest on his shoulder, another covering his hand on his head. The figure before him comes back into focus, the first thing he notices being the lightly tanned skin. Second are the warm, soft chocolate eyes, looking deep into his, concern clear in them.

“Are you okay?” Jun hears, the voice rough, but soothing against his ears. It takes Jun a few seconds before the sounds filter into words in his head, quickly nodding in response. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Are you okay, sir?” The figure laughs, his laughter bright and clear. Jun’s not sure what exactly there is to laugh about, but it doesn’t stop it from brightening his mood. “I’m okay,” he hears, “just a little bump on the head. You seem a little out of it, are you sure you’re okay?” Jun becomes once again aware of the hands on his body. He drops the hand from his head, dislodging one, and starts to stretch, dislodging the other. He shakes himself, the other man stepping back from him. 

“I’m sure,” Jun says and begins to run in place. He flashes the man a wide smile, trying to reassure him. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to continue...”

“Ah, right! Please, don’t let me hold you back.” The man smiles back, his smile as bright as the sun. Jun pulls his gaze away from it, experiencing a little difficulty, bowing again as he starts jogging away. He doesn’t look back.

\--

And so it begins. Every two days, Jun goes for a jog along the riverbank, though these days, he pays a lot more attention to what’s ahead of him. And every day he sees the same man run past him, a wave and smile being directed at him. I should ask his name, he thinks to himself everytime he sees the man runs by, but he never works up the courage to stop and ask him. So Jun continues on with his running. 

It’s not until Jun wanders off again while running that he gets the chance to ask his name. He falls onto his behind once again, finding his partner to be the same exact man.

“Fancy meeting you here like this,” the man says, laughingly. He stands quickly, offering Jun a hand up. “My name is Masaki. Aiba Masaki.” He grins brightly at Jun, stunning Jun into silence with the force of it.

“Ah.. my... my name is Jun. Matsumoto Jun. It’s nice to meet you?” The man laughs again as he hears the question. 

“I thought if this were to keep happening, it’d be nice to at least know each other’s names, right?” Masaki’s smile is contagious and soon Jun is smiling back, though much softer than Masaki is. 

“Ah, well...” Jun bows once again. “It is indeed nice to meet you. I apologize for once again running into you.” Jun bows for a third time before turning away and continuing his jog, not noticing how Masaki watches him as the distance between them increases. 

\--

Everyday Jun goes running, he never fails to hear Masaki’s bright greeting as they pass each other. It never fails to make his day a little brighter, to make his heart a little lighter, to put a little pep in his step. Jun responds, his voice soft at first, growing louder with confidence after each meeting. Soon enough, they begin to stop and talk for a bit before running again. Jun talks about his days, about his irritating roommate who loves to lord over the fact that he’s three months older than him and, therefore, should not have to be responsible for most of the apartment’s upkeep.

Masaki laughs, loving these little bits of Jun’s life, unable to help himself from sharing his own stories about his spacy, little old man of a roommate and their friend, who was the most fun person to get drunk (“EVER!!!”). Jun loves the sound of Masaki’s laughter, telling him more and more to get more of a response from him, his own smile widening, growing ever more comfortable with this new person in his life. 

It’s during one of these little exchanges that the sky begins to darken. Jun is the first to notice. He looks up at the dark, foreboding clouds rolling their way and stops Masaki in the middle of his story.

“I... think it’s about to-” Thunder cracks, interrupting Jun’s sentence. Masaki looks up, his eyes widening as he takes in the incoming storm. He stands, pulling Jun to his feet, unconsciously pulling him along.

“Let’s go to my place, it’s closer!” Masaki leads Jun, both of them jogging quickly, hoping that they miss the majority of the rain. It takes them about fifteen minutes to get to Masaki’s apartment, both of them drenched from the sudden downpour. They burst into the genkan, out of breath, Masaki laughing at how they look, their clothing stuck to their skin, sneakers squelching with each step they take.

“Take... Take your shoes off here, I’ll set them out to dry in a moment,” Masaki tells Jun, kicking his own sneakers off. “Ah, this is bad.” He laughs again. “Let me go get us towels.” Jun nods while Masaki runs off to get a pair of towels for them. Jun brushes his hair back from his eyes, his face contorting in displeasure as the soaked strands drip more water down his back. He doesn’t want to leave the entryway, not wanting to leave puddles on Masaki’s floor. Masaki rushes back, dodging little messes left on the floor, a towel thrown around his neck, one in hand for Jun. Jun takes the towel gratefully, drying his hair first before attempting to dry the rain from his clothing.

“Wanna take a shower?”

Jun’s head shoots up at the question, relaxing instantly when he sees the innocence in Masaki’s gaze. He looks down at himself, considering the question. I don’t want to get sick, he thinks to himself, and it’d be best to get out of these wet clothes as soon as possible. So he nods at Masaki. “Do you have a change of clothing I can use?” he asks.

Masaki nods quickly, leading Jun to the bathroom, chattering about the clothing he has free, wondering aloud if they’ll fit Jun, shrugging when he figures that they’re about the same size.

\--

“And this is the hot water,” Masaki says, showing Jun the water taps. “Be careful, it tends to be sensitive, so just small, little moments. Uhm... I think that’s all, actually. I’ll bring your clothing in a moment, with a new towel too.” Masaki grins, throwing him a thumbs up, before leaving Jun alone in the bathroom.

Jun closes the door, though not locking it, undressing with little difficulty, the rain making the clothing cling to his skin. He looks around, unable to figure out where to put the wet clothing, so he folds it, setting them down in a corner of the room. Figuring out the water tap pretty quickly, he takes a moment to look at the toiletries in the bathroom, eyebrows raising speculatively at questionable products, wishing he had his own with him. 

With a soft sigh, he steps into the shower, lathering up the cloth Masaki let him use, humming softly as he begins to wash. He hears a knock on the door.

“Jun? I have the clothes for you.” Masaki opens the door a crack, eyes locking on and widening a bit as he sees the figure behind the cloudy door panels.

“Ah, thank you, Masaki! Could you just leave them on the toilet? Thanks,” Jun responds to Masaki, in the middle of washing his hair, not noticing of the stream of shampoo making its way towards his eye. Jun lets out a yelp of pain as the shampoo burns in his eye, hunching down in the shower.

“Jun, is something wrong?” Masaki’s concerned voice calls out over the shower, walking closer to the door. 

“Ah... just... shampoo in my eye,” Jun replies, just loud enough to reach Masaki’s ears. Jun hears the shower doors open and feels Masaki’s hands on his shoulder and cheek.

“Tip your head back, let me see if we can wash it out.” Masaki directs Jun’s face under the shower spray, swiping his thumbs gently back and forth over Jun’s eyes, hoping to get the soap out with little more pain than needed.

Jun notices that Masaki is silent. He makes a small questioning noise, curious to know why such a talkative man would be quiet. Wanting to know, Jun tries to open his eyes, thankful that most of the sting is subsiding. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he hears Masaki say, rather quietly. Jun’s eyes fly open at the compliment, flushing, adding to his already reddened complexion. “Masaki?” he asks, eyelashes fluttering, wondering if his hearing is right. 

Masaki’s eyes focus on Jun’s lips as he speaks, pupils wide, gaze heavy. “You really are,” Masaki says, slowly, almost unnoticeably falling forward, until suddenly his lips are less than a centimeter from Jun’s. 

Masaki presses his lips to Jun’s, pushing his way into the shower, the warm spray hitting his clothing, quickly soaking him. Masaki doesn’t notice, far too absorbed in the feeling of Jun’s warm, full lips against his own, his arm quickly wrapping around Jun, pulling his wet, naked body tight against his own. Jun moans, the coarse fabric a delightful feeling against his sensitive skin; his arms fall limp at his sides as Masaki deepens the kiss. 

Their lips slide together smoothly as Masaki tilts his head, pushing Jun back up against the shower wall, hands sliding down to capture Jun in their embrace. Masaki’s hips roll, pressing into Jun’s awakening erection, causing a groan to rumble in his chest. An answering moan leaves Masaki’s throat. Masaki gently breaks the kiss, his lips resting against Jun’s, his eyes half-open, waiting for Jun’s to open.

When did I close them, Jun thinks to himself as he pries them open, panting lightly, taking in Masaki’s drenched hair and soaked clothing. “If you’re going to do this,” his lips moving against Masaki’s, “then please... clothing off...” Need lacing his voice, Jun begins to pull and tug at Masaki’s clothing, wanting it off as soon as possible. 

Masaki lets out a soft almost-giggle, the arousal making it much deeper than Jun is used to hearing, making him shiver. Masaki steps back, helping Jun with his clothing. The water makes this harder than either man would like, frustrated sounds coming from the both of them at the task. Finally, after a minute, Masaki’s clothing is in a pile on the bathroom floor and Masaki’s body is pressed back up against Jun.

“Shall we pick up where we left off?” Masaki doesn’t give Jun a moment to think, his lips suddenly devouring Jun’s, his tongue seeking entrance into Jun’s warm mouth. Jun moans, easily opening up to him, his eyes falling shut once again as a wave of pleasure runs through his body. His hands clutch at Masaki’s shoulders, their tongues sliding against each other in an intricate dance.

Masaki tightens one hand at Jun’s hip, the other sliding between their bodies and hand curling around Jun’s cock. He strokes slowly, pulling long, drawn out moans from Jun, then swallowing each and every one with delight. Masaki keeps his grip loose, twisting as his hand slides up, thumb sliding teasingly over the crown of Jun’s cock. Masaki can’t help but smirk into the kiss as he feels the shivers that rack Jun’s body with and every stroke.

Jun breaks the connection, his head falling back to wall with a soft thud, his moans reverberating off the bathroom walls. Masaki giggles, his lips immediately finding Jun’s neck, nibbling and licking a path down the column of his neck. “Shh, Jun... my roommate might hear...” Masaki says, knowing full well that his roommate isn’t due home any time soon.

Jun bites his swollen lips, his nails digging into Masaki’s shoulders as Masaki’s hand keeps moving on him. He pants harshly through his nose, unable to hold back his sounds; soon, he gives up at any attempt at silencing himself, letting his moans once again fill Masaki’s ears. “Jun...” Masaki teases, his grip tightening just the slightest bit, nibbling at the nape of his neck.

Jun cries out, thrusting up into Masaki’s grip, grinding into Masaki himself, a surprised moan echoing with Jun’s. “Fuck, do that again...”

Jun grinds against him, his hands sliding in Masaki’s hair, nails scraping against his scalp as he pulls him in for another kiss. This one is much rougher than before, filled with teeth and tongues until both are panting in desperation. Jun suddenly feels the loss of Masaki’s hand around him, crying out into the kiss, until suddenly Masaki’s hand is back along with his cock, both held together by Masaki’s grip. 

Masaki’s hand quickens, feeling both of them nearing their peak, his other hand resting on Jun’s ass. Jun moans as Masaki squeezes and gropes, pushing his hips further into Masaki’s. Masaki thrusts against Jun, moaning into the kiss, the noise near obscene, pushing Jun further and further over the edge. Jun trembles as he comes, hot streams of his release decorating their stomachs before being washed down the drain. Jun tries to catch his breath, panting harshly against Masaki’s neck. Masaki’s hand is still moving over their cocks, his own red and throbbing against Jun’s.

“I’m... I’m almost there, Jun... please...” Jun’s not sure what to do, so he bites at Masaki’s neck, thrusting against him, hissing softly at the sensitivity of his cock. Masaki lets out a shout, his release sending a full-bodied shudder through him, coming hard between them. Masaki nearly collapses against Jun, it now his turn to breathing harshly, desperately; in the moment, Jun’s arms come up to hold Masaki.

Jun laughs softly, basking in the afterglow, the shower still on. “I was wondering when you’d act on it,” Jun says, his hands slowly moving against Masaki’s back. Masaki laughs in response, pressing a soft kiss against his neck. “I’m glad I did,” Masaki says, his breathing returning to normal. “... Up for round two in the bedroom?” Masaki whispers in Jun’s ear, his tongue teasing the earlobe.

“Yes, please.” Jun shivers.


End file.
